


Guardian Angel : The Beginning

by NRnr95



Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Tony Stark, Gen, Lucifer is Harry Potter, Protective Lucifer, Reincarnation, Repentant! Lucifer, Suicide Attempt, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel died, he was reincarnated as Tony Stark.<br/>From the first moment that he could remember, there are someone who always watch over him.<br/>Protecting him, soothing him and never leave him.<br/>He just didn't know who or why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever did any fic about Supernatural and Avengers.  
> And my first attempt at angst.  
> Not sure if I can really catch their personality but yeah...  
> Just enjoy the story...

  
The first memories that he could remember was when he was 3 years old.  
  
It was on his birthday, however both of his parents are not present. Leaving him with just his butler and guardian, Jarvis. He can still remember that day, he was crying so hard until he slept. The whole time, Jarvis tries to soothes his heartache by at first, try to celebrates his birthday with him but when he keep on refusing, he sang lullabies while holding him.  
  
While he slept, he dreams of a voice as soft and sweet as molasses, a body as warm as a sun and the peace he had never felt before.  
  
That voice was talking to him in a language he had never heard, but it felt so very familiar.  
  
And somehow, he knew that person but the name... he can’t remember that person’s name nor can he remember the name that person called him. It all blurry. The only thing he remember was the voice, the feels and the presence.  
  
It continue happened. Always when he was asleep and always when he was down. Yet, he can’t never remember any detail from that dreams. Just the feeling he felt from it lingers by. And he was thankful for it. Just from it, he could forget, no he could bears the problems around him for days.  
  
When he lost his parents, his world falls apart. Yet, he still standing with helps from Jarvis. However, the night after his parent’s funerals, he had an epiphany.  
  
He knew the only reason he didn’t break down was because he’s not that close to his parent. In fact, he rarely see them. But that doesn’t mean he hates them. Well, maybe his father. He still loves his mother even though she always busy and rarely spend time with him. Also, he had Jarvis, who are closer to him than his parent with him. He knew that if Jarvis is not here, he would surely lost the will to live.  
  
‘It never rains but it pours’ describe his life accurately with the death of the most important person in his life after the death of his parent. He felt numb inside and his action was on autopilot. He only moves when it times to eat, sleep and arranging for Jarvis’s funeral. He couldn’t even cry.  
  
Only when everything was over and the night envelops did he reacts. One small tear drop out from his eyes as he slumps down behind his bedroom’s door. More and more fall out as he pulled his legs up and buried his face in his hands. For the whole night, he cried until sleep consumes him.  
  
When he woke up, he rubbed his face free of tears and numbly walk to his bathroom. He pulled out his razor. With trembling hands, he put it on his wrist. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes as he moves the razor on his skin.  
  
That’s when he felt hands touching him, moving the razor away from his wrist. With eyes still close, he can felt that person. A very familiar person yet he didn’t know who. He wanted to open his eyes and looked at that person but he can’t.  
  
The hands cupped his face and brushed the tears traces on his checks. A soft lips kissed his forehead and a voice whispered his name.  
_  
“Tony…”_

 _“It’s alright… everything is alright…”_  
  
The calmness like he never felt before washed over him. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he held.  
  
He opened his eyes but he didn’t see anyone. When he look down at his hands, he saw he still hold the razor but far away from the hands he ready to cut open.  
  
Sighing, he put it away and pushed back his hair away from his eyes. He touched his forehead, the places where he felt the kiss.  
  
“Thank you… thank you…” he whisper.  
  
He closed his eyes and pressing the heel of his hands on his eyes, he can felt tears on the back of his eyes, threatening to come out. He felt a mountain of gratitude to whoever that person is. For stopping him from killing himself and calming him.  
  
He still need a couple of months to get back to normal but he thought that as an improvement. He was sure, if it wasn’t because of that person, he might still not recover yet or worse, dead.  
  
For the next years, he didn’t receive not even once, visit from that person. But, he understand. After all, never once did he broke down like the day after Jarvis’s funeral. Almost, yes but never as bad as that day.  
  
He did go through phases of self-destruction with taking drugs and over consuming alcohol but never to the point of death. He always stop. He didn’t know why but he thought, perhaps it had to do with that person.  
  
Somehow, he knew he will meet that person again but when, he didn’t know.  
  
And he was right. They meet when he was escaping from the terrorist in Afghanistan. That time, he was exhausted, dehydrated and having a heat stroke. He was stumbling and almost fall on his face when he was being held by a very familiar presence.  
  
He didn’t really remember what happened but he did understand what happened that moment for a bit. He knew that he was very relieved but angry.  
  
He can remember hitting that person, yelling at them for not coming earlier, for not saving him earlier and for letting Yinsen die. He can remember broke down. He can also remember that person held him even when he hit them, cry on them, and yell at them.  
  
He can remember that person apologize for not coming earlier, told him that ‘Father’ didn’t allow them to come and help. Told him that ‘Father’ want him to understand and learn something but they never say what. Reassuring him that Yinsen is fine wherever he is. They hold him in their arms, rocking him and murmuring reassuring thing to him before he passed out.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was alone but strangely he didn’t felt alone and he no longer felt as bad as before. Not long after he woke up, Rhodey arrived and he was rescued. Yet, he knew that the person who always help him before and just now was the real reason he was rescued.  
  
Later, when he was feeling well and after his announcement for shutting down the weapon manufacture. When he was really alone, no Pepper, no Obadiah. Just he and his drink. He thought about that person.  
  
Really, really thought. Wondering why did he always help him. Who is ‘Father’ and why did ‘Father’ didn’t allow they to help him when he was kidnapped. Who are they and what is he to them.  
  
He keep on thinking but nothing came up until he falls asleep with his drink still on his hand.  
  
That drink almost fall when a hand shot out and catch it. A man stand in front of Tony, smiling gently at him. He put the glass down and reach out a hand to brush Tony’s hair out of his forehead. He pressed a kiss on it, whispering.  
_  
“It’s okay if you didn’t know yet, little brother.”_

_“It’s not the time yet.”_

_“It’s okay… everything will be fine”_

_“Gabriel…”_  
  
He unfurling his huge black wings and disappeared. Leaving behind a midnight black feather on the table.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contain spoiler for Guardian Angel : Lucifer.  
> Lucifer POV.

  
After the tragedy that befall on to his brother, he decided to relocate near him. Not to near but at least nearer than his place before. In the same time, he thought he could change his profession. He’s tired of fighting. Of protecting other people. He only want to focus on his brother. To fight for him. To protect him.  
  
He thought it would take a lot of conviction for his friends. Yet, they surprise him again with their acceptance and understanding. Smiling, relieved, he watch his house that vacant without his things.  
  
The doorbell rang. He look at the door and called out.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
A familiar face peeked from behind. She smile at him.  
  
“Have you finish packing, Harry?” Hermione asked while stepped inside.  
  
He smile at her back, “I told you, you can call me Lucifer when nobody else is present, Mione. But yes, I have finish. What is left is to send them to my new home. Thank goodness for magic or I might have to wait for weeks for all this stuff to arrive there.”  
  
She just rolled his eyes at his words.  
  
“Don’t be too dramatic. I know but I have used calling you Harry too much. I can’t help it.”  
  
“Just joking, Mione. Don’t be mad. And I don’t mind what you used to call me. Really.”  
  
Hermione just snorted. She walked to stand beside him, eyes still intently on the empty room.  
  
“This remind me when you first bought this house.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“So, who did you sold this house to?”  
  
“Nobody. I planned to give it to Teddy when he grow up. And I think it might be good for me to have a place where I could crash when I’m here. After all, I might come back here for visit.”  
  
Hermione nodded, hum in understanding.  
  
He looked at her and a small smile carved.  
  
“Mione.”  
  
She looked at him, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m gonna miss you guys there.”  
  
She just smile.  
  
“Oh, Harry. You don’t think we’re gonna let you go there alone, are you?”  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
“What? But, Mione..”  
  
She shake his head.  
  
“No, no no no. We’re going. We already did the preparation. The papers are ready. The place. All of it. Just who did you think you’re new roommates are?”  
  
She smirk at him.  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
Hermione just laughed. She even slapped his back.  
  
He just stared at her in shock. When he managed to recover from the shock, he start protesting but he should know, nobody can ever change Hermione’s mind once she decide on something. Giving up, he just sigh.  
  
“Whatever you guys want.”  
  
She glance at him, still smirking.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
  
  
Lucifer let out a breath and rolled his stiff shoulders, exhausted. He glanced at his friends. Neville was still unpacking especially those that are much heavier and bigger. Hermione was busy directing Neville where she want those placed. An amused smile slowly formed as he watched Neville obediently followed Hermione’s order. A chuckle was heard beside him.  
  
Turning his head to the side, he saw Luna. She was holding a tray full with pastries and floating in front of her were the teapot and cups.  
  
“Mione, Nev. Let’s take a break for bit, okay? I brought some refreshment. Come, Lu.”  
  
“That looks heavy. Let me brought it instead, Luna.”  
  
She just shook her head and instead she put it on a table in the middle of the room.  
  
Shaking his head fondly, he followed her and sit on one of the chairs. The others was filled with his friends.  
  
“So Mione, did you know when did the others going to arrive here?” He asked his best friend.  
  
She nodded, “According to Draco, Blaise and he will be here next week. They have much more paperwork to do not to mention their parents are much harder to convince to allow them move here.”  
  
“That’s sucks. They were lucky if their parents allow them to. The reason my gran agreed was because St. Mungos transfer me here. If not, I don’t know what kind of excuse can I gave her.”  
  
Hermione nodded, agreeing. The reason she also able to move here was because she was transferred here along with Neville. And because her parents didn’t mind when she told them she want to accompany Harry, who they already think as their son.  
  
Luna just smile. She don’t have to worry about anything. His father trust her and so he allowed her to do anything that she want.  
  
Lucifer sigh. He felt guilty for making his friends move here. It doesn’t matter whether they moved here with their own desires. He still felt guilty.  
  
“It’s not your fault, Lu.” Luna looked at him, softly, “We want this. We don’t want to stay at Britain any longer. Too many bad memories. By moving here, you gave us a reason, a specific place for us to go. If you didn’t, maybe all of us will move to different places. Not able to be together. So, don’t feel guilty. It’s thank to you, we were able to stay together.”  
  
“She’s right, Harry.” Neville agreed.  
  
Hermione also nodded. Her eyes serious.  
  
He look at them, seeing the determination in their eyes.  
  
“Okay, I’ll try not to,” he replied.  
  
“Fair enough,” grinned Neville.  
  
They spend their time after that eating, drinking or simply conversing with each other.  
  
‘Somehow,’ Lucifer mused, ‘This place feels like home already.’  
  
  
  
Next week, Draco and Blaise arrive. Somehow they managed to convince their family or in Draco’s situation, threatening them.  
  
With wide grin, they announced their arrival. Laughter can be heard as finally they finally together.  
  
Still, it doesn’t mean they are free. They still had a lot to do. While cleaning the house and unpacking the stuff are over, they still had to finalize the paperwork for their stay here. Not to mention they had to register with the Ministry of Magic in Amerika and getting used either with their new job or their current job just different place.  
  
The few months after their move was exhausting. Especially for Lucifer, somehow his brother managed to get in trouble not long after he help him. Oh, he didn’t blame his brother. No. In fact he was angry at the people trusted by his brother. He really, really want to smite them. The reason they still alive was because his ‘Father’ didn’t allow him to smite them. In fact, he wasn’t allow to help his brother. He was only allowed to comfort and heal him.  
  
The reason he still in control of himself was because his friends knew how to calm him down. Still, he keep close eyes on his brother. Ready to help him if there is any sign of him in death’s door. In fact, he almost transport himself to his brother’s side for a couple of time when his brother was in danger or almost die. Only when the man that using his brother and those that wish to harm or use him is gone can he breathe in relieve.  
  
Yet, he got the feeling that it’s not over.  



End file.
